Humanity Lost
by HoyetteVolker
Summary: Little Time has passed since Jason last saw his friends and already he is beginning to lose what remains of his being, whilst fighting on the Island but now the lines between what started as friend and foe are beginning to blur as he discovers feelings he tried to forget. Will he save the Rakyat from an evil force? or destroy his destiny in order to be with the one he loves?
1. Chapter 1

There was loud banging and crashing outside as the recently triumphant warrior awoke from his slumber in the recently acquired rusty, battle worn bunker. A week had passed since he had seen his friends altogether and about a few days since he was reborn to the Rakyat. He reached over to open the dusty shade of the rusted safe house, a bright light was shining across the clearing in the woods, reflecting off of the light he could make out figures in black and grey with peach Caucasian faces and arms, with the distinct color of yellow cloths around their necks and arms. "No, Fucking impossible" he thought to himself as he hopped up out of the old bed and quickly tried to put his pants on before the mysterious attackers make contact with him.

However the door flew open mid-lift and they flooded the small, one-room bunker holding weapons to the still half naked man before them. They dragged him out into the blinding light of the portable and dropped him to the dirt on the ground, becoming moist by the morning dew and frost starting to form. His vision blurred as he looked up to the approaching shadow, it was a female, shorter than him. as he regained his focus he noticed she wore black boots, Nazi-style pants and a grey tunic with a yellow scarf, her hair was put into a small bun with one lock covering the iris of her left eye, but bolding showing their blue hue.

"Hello Mr. Brody" She said with a sarcastic tone as she snapped her fingers signaling her henchmen to pull him up.

"Who-who are you?" he asked still trying to wake himself up from his rude awakening.

"My name is Volker, Hoyette Volker" She said.

"Volker? What are you his Daughter?" He asked.

"No, his employer, Volker is a company designed to cater and employ privateers while serving the underworld, and clearly he did not do his job very well as you did not meet your fate of becoming the latest slave on the market, nor did he wipe out the Rakyat" she said as she turned to one of her guards. "Take Mr. Brody to his lovely suite" she continued as she once again glanced back at Jason. "This time will play out much differently, I promise" She finished as he felt the blunt sting of a rifle but to the back of his head and blacked out.

He had brief moments of consciousness during the bumpy ride, hearing the two henchmen talking back and forth about the living conditions on the island, the resistance still being faced from the Rakyat warriors, and the pay most of all. his mind drifted, barely able to hear their remarks. Yet, he could hear a voice in the distance, it didn't sound like theirs, it sounded like a voice he could remember, one that he once held close to his heart. "Are you jus gonna sit there an take that shit?" the voice called out

"What? Is, Is that you?" Jason Replied before being interrupted by the guards, whose conversation had just been interrupted.

"Who the? Aw shit he's awake" One said.

"Doesn't matter, we're here, just drag him in his cell as fast as possible and they won't notice" responded the other as the vehicle came to a stop. He was dragged out of the truck and continued being dragged across the gravel till they pulled him inside a large concrete structure with a dainty roof in the middle of a bunch of trees on some unknown location, yet dilapidated like every other building on the island. Jason was bleeding on his right arm where they had scraped him on the ground, they only stopped to prevent further bleeding, and cause Hoyette had aggravation with unclean floors, no matter the structure or room. At last they threw him into a small cell with one barred window and no light. "There you go, welcome to your new home" remarked one of the duo as they began to walk off.

"Next time, how about you pull your fucking load? Don't get me wrong, I enjoy boasting how I lift 8 pound dumbbells when I walk, but this wasn't in my workout plan"

"oh just go back to your Special K and simmer down" they bickered as their voices faded off in the background. He lied there by himself listening to the beginning sounds of a storm moving in, the cold rain finding its way into the cold concrete prison. Jason managed to pull himself off the ground and sit against the wall checking his right arm, it was scraped up, bleeding where the rock had punctured his skin. He stared at the bloody wound remembering the same pain when he fled that night with Grant, the burn, the feeling of loneliness, yet, the feeling of anger, and primal instinct began to kick in. Jason thought to himself that he could just live in isolation and conceal the beast that wanted to consume and destroy both him and his friends, but now, all alone, there was nothing left to keep him from embracing the beast he locked away.

The Guard station was quiet as one guard entered the room with a confused look on her face. "Guys, that dude we put in the cell about 30 minutes ago? yeah he's licking his wounds" She said.

"Are you just stupid? He is probably doing some kind of warrior shit" another answered.

"I don't know, his gaze was kinda psycho-y, and I felt like there was something different about him from when we brought him in"

"Well look, unless he turns into a werewolf in the next ten seconds I think we're alright, Fuck I wish I got some damn sleep what time is it?" The first guard asked the third, who remained silent all throughout the little exchange of worries and woes. "It's only 6 A.M. sadly, and it looks like it's going to be a rainy one" she exclaimed sipping from her coffee, watching a flickering monitor with a weather report.

"Fuck" she exclaimed as the sipper and the worry wart kept on their patterns.

"you could watch your language, I mean it may be the jungle but come on now" Worrier noted.

"Seriously" Agreed the sipper Guard.

"Oh who's gonna fucking say anything?" She finished.

"The Boss really wants to either sell this guy or kill him personally" The sipper started up.

"Why the hell is that?"

"Maybe it's to accomplish what Hoyt couldn't, like if you always have to do it yourself"

"Agreed"

"Fucking ridiculous, well then why send him clear across the island if she's gonna do it?"

"Who knows, I'm still trying to deduce the meaning of Tatau, that he keeps referencing in his notebook" she finished as she sipped more of her coffee as the trio continued to sit around and watch time loom towards noon and the dark sky turning grey to welcome a dark new morning. In the holding cell one of the lower ranking recruits were bringing their newest prisoner something they scrounged up to chew on. "Hey, Brody, you're tiny miniscule meal is here" he said as he threw down the tiny bowl onto the floor, but there was no reaction, so he grabbed the rusted pole slanted against the wall and began to jab the unmoving body with the pointed end. "Oh shit, I think he's dead!" He cried out as he opened the cell while the other guards began running to his aid as he turned Jason's face to meet with his. "He Looks alright, it could be some kind of illness" he hinted.

"Impossible, we can't let him die here the boss would kill us let's get him to medical" one of the followers stated.

"Yeah at least he is quieter than the crazy guy we had" he finished as Jason pushed the recruit to the wall, knocking down his two accomplices with him. "Where is he? and Where is your boss?" Jason roared at the scared newbie with almost animalistic rage.

"I don't know! I just started here! She works off on some Boat or something! Please let me go!" He answered nervously as another unfortunate guard came around the corner.

"Hey! What the Hell is-ACK" She yelled as she turned the corner and her eyes saw the glimmer of the recruits knife as it flew across the room into her open mouth, punching a hole into the back of her throat. she fell to the floor, holding her bleeding throat and gasping for every breath she could take as the dark red oxygenated blood dripped from her lips and spread onto the floor. He quickly pulled the gun off of the terrified recruit and shot both him and the other two pinned on the floor.

Soon after he could hear the sounds of clacking boots heading his way as he snuck his way out of the building, taking the blade from the nearly deceased victim on his way out. There was a weird dark silence in the air as the Guards and other security members tried to find the escapee in the foggy jungle that set in with the fog pausing the rain. "THERE! I hear something in the deep part of the jungle!" One shouted as they began making their way to the epicenter of the echoing sound only to find nothing but the five of them, trapped in the middle of a bunch of trees in the fog. "Guys, I think I just shit myself" the rear guard mumbled as they treaded slowly along the dirt and plants.

"Shit, This is SO like Slender right about now" the leader noted.

"Shut up" another replied Holding her rifle close and hiding her face in the yellow scarf wrapped around her mouth to give her a sense of protection.

"Alright, you two, go that way, we'll go this way" she ordered as the team split and began slowly moving through the thick fog when a loud scream and a bunch of gunshots filled the air. "Shit, everyone, head that way! target has been detected!" The leader shouted as the team of three ran to the source of the shots and screams, they found the two, dead lying in the dirt with what appeared to be small wood pike shoved into one's eyes as she shot the other to death. "Oh Holy Shit! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" The one boy in the group screamed as he took off running.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE STUPER!" The Leader Ordered with anger and fear as he disappeared out of sight followed by a single gunshot and a thud to the ground. "OH damn, What do we do? now" The last remaining follower stuttered out of her mouth. "Well, first we are going to call for backup is what we're going to do!" She said while she pulled out her caller. "Cover Me" she added as the other followed her order and looked around.

"Command, Come in, Command, this is Volker Prison unit 5, we are down to two members and escaped prisoner is still loose, we need back up I repeat-" She started calling as her partner looked around, darting her gun as the rain started to fall again, removing the fog and clearing the line of sight.

However she then felt the cold arms of a mysterious figure with only a glimpse of flesh and ink grasp around her neck as a feeling of cold steel cut across her neck. "I don't want to be this way" Jason said as he held her mouth closed whilst her leader vainly continued attempting to reach her higher-ups. "It's just, I need to become this" He continued talking in a quiet monotone voice as he put the gun he had stolen to the head of the unsuspecting caller. there was only one shot, she fell to her knees, then the ground before her, just barely grasping her static emitting radio in her lifeless hand as his dying hostage began to sob in fear as she began to finally succumb to her massive blood loss. "I must embrace my new body and become the warrior I have been born into, I must find him" he finished as she stopped breathing and her arms fell limp and hung from her body like a ragdoll. "Thank you for understanding" he added as he put down her corpse there at the foot of the tree, leaving the running water to wash away the blood he had drawn off their now lifeless faces, and the tears of his hostage. He has a new purpose, to Kill the woman who now threatens his people and release the demon inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Humanity Lost Ch2

"THE FUCK?!" Hoyette screamed out at the top of her lungs to her cellular device, scaring the protection in the room. "What do you mean he's gone Fucking gone?! I Leave you fuckers in charge for only 4 fucking hours and you lose him?! FUCK! Well find Brody NOW or you'll be joining Unit Five" She finished as she banged the phone on the shiny brown desk.

"Damn, no wonder he got sick and died, this job is fu-very stressful" she caught herself on her own words as she pulled out a glass and bottle and poured herself some red wine, She took a big gulp while a knock came to her door. "bleh, Come in!" She said taking a breath from her drink, It was one of her secretaries, in a black suit outfit. "Well what is it?" She continued.

"Well Mam, We have reports that the local natives may be making a sudden push to quote on quote [rescue] their warrior" The secretary spoke biting her lips

"Then fucking kill them, take a tank over there and-"

"Mam, the munitions and forces you requested will not be here for another two days"

"Oh, well shit, this really pops my tires"

"Come to think of it Mam, why did you lock Vaas up? Isn't he on our side?"

"Yes, but until I arrived, there was an open seat to the throne, and everyone and thing wants that warm cushy seat for themselves" Hoyette noted as she looked out the window behind her armchair.

"So what do you advise?"

"Continue our search for the escaped boy, leave Vaas to himself, he'll come crawling back eventually and hold off entering Rakyat territory till they arrive"

"Yes Mam" The Secretary finished and left the room walking quietly.

Jason was treading the wet and muddy terrain of the Island, he noticed his Tatau and grown with more black shapes beginning to consume his left arm now. It was about four o'clock when he made out what looked like a mansion of the side of the cliff, it was grey and appeared to have been built during the high point of the island's economy. He managed to get onto the stone walkway leading to the front door. Vines climbed and scaled all of the stone bricks and walls defending the structure from nature. He finally reached the door and knocked on it, at first there was no response, and Jason began to question if he should just try to kick down the door when all of a sudden the knob turned and he got into his defensive stance, getting his knife ready when a blonde woman in a red military formal jacket, white scarf, white pants and black boots greeted him. "OH! Hello there!" she said with a big smile in an english accent. "And how can I help you?" she asked.

"I need some help, I got caught in this storm and got separated from my friends" Jason answered trying to lie in case the mysterious stranger was working with his captors.

"Oh my! that sounds terrible, Do please, come in and make yourself at home!" she said with a worried look and motioned him inside. The foyer was grim and dimly lighted with large pillars and red furniture filling the room. "How rude of me, You probably need a shower, There is a vacant room on the second floor with its own bathroom and I forgot to give you my name, It's Alexandria, at your service" she noted as he began to look around and take in the massive difference in scenery, it almost felt like he wasn't on the island at all, it looked like a castle somewhere in Europe.

Jason slowly crept up the stairs of the mansion and made his way to the room she instructed him to, still wielding the knife in his muddy hand. The room matched the everything else, the bed was an ornate queen size and the bathroom was about the same size with white tiles and a relaxed feeling to it. Jason took a gaze at the mirror and saw himself for the first time in weeks, he looked like a wreck, still covered in blood from both himself and his recent victims. He set his knife down and undressed, turning on the water and started soaking himself under the steady stream of liquid.

Jason began to think of what all happened, the kidnapping, Grant, Vaas, and the mysterious Hoyette, but most of all Vaas, and that time he spent with him before his escape, That night was warm, filled with confusion, and the screams of his friends and random people who had been taken hostage. Vaas pulled Jason into his private hut, Jason was worried, he was panicking, he was above all scared when Vaas clenched Jason's terrified hands. "Jason, don't be afraid, I won't kill you, you friends? yeah they're dead as shit if they don't get sold, but you, your special, I feel a special connection to you" Vaas whispered to the frightened Jason while he moved his hand up to the sides of Jason's head and pulled him close.

Jason could've grabbed him, could've swung his arms forward at Vaas and knocked him to the ground and attempted escape, but instead, the tears stopped running from his scared face. When Vaas met his lips with Jason's, Jason didn't pull away, he pushed back giving the same intensity being used on him. Vaas sat back and lifted a side of the blindfold on his captive and looked into his eye. "You have beautiful eyes" he noted. "You and I, we're going to be together" he continued as he moved his hands below feeling Jason's slender belly. "Vaas!" Jason said waking himself from his self-induced ecstasy on the floor of the shower. Catching his breath, and remembering where he was, cleaning himself off of the soap and substances, getting up off the floor of the running water and opening the door to hear a loud banging from the door, his primal instincts kicked in, he grabbed his knife and prepared for a fight. "Who is it?" He asked standing naked at a defensive stance.

"Um, It's me, Alexandria, I am just making sure you're okay, I was worried you were in trouble of some kind" Alexandria asked through the door.

"Oh I'm alright" He replied.

"Alrighty then, well, dinner will be ready soon" She finished as she walked out of range for him to hear her.


	3. Chapter 3

Humanity Lost Ch3

He got his clothes back on and headed down to the lit dining room, once again it looked like a scene from Dracula, or that one Zombie-shooter. He sat at the table where the food was and Alexandria sat across from him. "So, what's your name?" She asked puzzlingly and he figured he might as well give up the name. "Jason" He answered beginning to eat the steak and potatoes before him.

"Nice to meet you Jason, You know it's weird I don't get that many visitors" She noted while eating in a very lady-like manner while Jason was attacking his food.

"I'm surprised, I mean this Island just screams paradise" he sarcastically remarked.

"Indeed, I have to ask though, you know Vaas? Vaas Montenegro?"

He paused for a moment, then let out a breath. "Sort of yeah"

"He's quite a character, Although he's kinda been that way since he was a young adult" She added as He stopped eating and looked to her eye level with a surprised face. "You knew him then?"

"Why of course, he was always getting into trouble with the villagers, Liked to mostly play with his buddies, trade things, steal things, and mostly torture things, unlike his sister who started going all cooky with the temples and warriors and what-not, but I guess there was no real difference since she began sacrificing things"

"The Rakyat?"

"Why yes of course! that's who they are! I forget sometimes"

"I ran into some of them, one of them gave me this Tatau" He said as he showed his arm to her.

"Oh that is quite pretty, needs a bit of work, who did you get it from? Citra herself or one of her temple boys?"

"No, a guy named Dennis" he corrected her as her face lost emotion.

"Oh, him, Me and him aren't quite fond of each other" she said, her eyes glaring off towards the window. "What happened?"

"Oh him and his nut job friends tried to attack my estate and claim it in the name of their warriors, etc, I held them off with my trusty rifle though" She answered with a smile returning to her face while she picked up her plate and began to leave the room. "Please, do enjoy your stay, I need to get my rest from hunting this morning" She finished as she left the room.

It was later that night, Jason lay in bed, continuing his thoughts from earlier. the room was dark but let in moonlight from the cleared sky. He asked himself. "why did I run that night? why didn't I stay when Grant ran? I mean sure He could take care of himself, but what about me? I mean if I had stayed, I wouldn't have to watch him die, I wouldn't have to be branded, I wouldn't be on this path to kill him" He turned on his side and looked out the window. Feeling he made a mistake in his choice, he wanted to have stayed there with him, and feel Vaas' touch on his skin. He remembered when Dennis told him that he would have to kill Vaas to save his friends in that hut when he first woke up from falling into the water and nearly drowned. But he started to care less and less for them and more for himself and his chance to be happy. "I'm going to change my fate, even if I have to kill everyone to stop myself from killing him" He whispered to himself, completely forgetting Liza yet remembering all the pressure from his buddies to try to be with her. He eventually dozed off to sleep in his swirling emotions and troubles.

Morning came and the bright sun returned to the Island. Jason awoke to the peaceful sun, the sound of the ocean filling his ears, He knew today what he was going to do. He got up and walked down the hallway to the stairs when he noticed Alexandria looking out the front balcony staring over the hills and palm trees with her sniper rifle. "What are you doing?" He asked looking puzzled.

"Oh not much, Good morning btw, just shooting some spare food, You heading out?"

"Yes, there is something I gotta do "

"Oh okay then, Well feel free to visit me anytime if you need help or just a quick tea time" She said while holding keeping her rifle held up. "Alright thanks" he replied as he headed out the double doors in the front foyer now lit with sunlight. The stone bricks gleamed with the crystal blue water before he disappeared into the distance she shouted. "By the way, if you see Dr. Earnhardt, do warn him that my bean patch is not a weed garden!"

"I will" He responded, continuing on his way.

"What a nice kid, I hope he finds who he's looking for" She said to herself then fired off a round. "I SEE YOU PIRATE! BACK THE FUCK OFF MY TOMATO PATCH!" She screamed while reloading her rifle.

Jason managed to get back on the main road and began walking down the road when he was picked up by a merchant from Amanaki Town who was heading that way from buying some vegetables from the Manor and took a left at the fork towards the Village side of the Island while a black jeep came from the right and headed down the road toward the Mansion missing Jason by about three seconds. It went down the road and over the grass where it reached the stone road where it stopped just short of the giant house. Alexandria walked outside to greet the people, Out stepped figures in black and white followed by a rather familiar girl. "Hello there Hoyette! It's lovely to see you again!"

"Can it Alexandria, where is he?"

"Who?"

"JASON BRODY" she answered infuriated.

"I don't know, he left my lovely abode this morning, you just missed him" Alexandria added.

"Fuck!"

"Language please"

"I mean, Darn" Hoyette corrected with a small aggravated smirk, She had known Alexandria for quite some time, the two had a mutual understanding of each other. "Why are you looking for him very bad?"

"He could become quite the hazard for our operations here, especially in dealing with the natives"

"Mhm, I don't know though, he seemed quite fascinated with that Vaas fellow you employ"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, he seemed to want to know more about him"

"Like he was going to kill him?"

"No, he showed no anger, just regret at the dinner table"

"Hm, Interesting, Thanks for the tip, now I brought the cases of Classic Red Hawk Sniper Ammo you asked for"

"Ah thank you, your case of exotic strawberries are in the garden"

"Uh...Exotic Strawberries?" One of the guards asked.

"Shut up, I have my vices, you have yours"

"Understood"

"Either way I guess we'll play the waiting game, only because I trust you Alexandria, thank you again"

"No Problem"

Meanwhile, The roadster came to a stop at the run down gas station leading down into Amanaki Village, The children and villagers watched as a figure stepped out and began walking down the dirt road into the center of town. His tatau's Ink shined in the sun as he walked into the shack where there, an African man looked over. "Jason! You are alive! What all happened? we heard that you were kidnapped by that new Tyrant Bitch" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, I am, It's a long story, but I need to do something" Jason replied.

"What?"

"Where. is. Vaas?"


	4. Chapter 4

Humanity Lost, Ch4

-Hoyette: -hanging out of estate window- Come on people! Ask away! I don't bite! not even a little!

-Guard: Lies! She'll put a cap in your ass!

-Hoyette: I'll put a cap in YOUR ass!

-Guard: Point proven

"Ah a little jumpy for a fight huh?" Dennis said as he grabbed his cup of coffee bathing in the dim sunlight piercing through the little hut.

"I have to find him" Jason replied with a touch of assertion in his voice.

" And what about your friends? what of them?"

"If I get to him, I could find them there"

"You're not ready Jason, you still need to grow stronger"

"Stronger? I just escaped a prison full of Privateers"

"You got lucky Jason, I know you want to get these things over with but you need to become stronger in order to conquer both Vaas and Hoyt" Dennis explained.

"He's dead, Hoyette Volker is the one in charge now" Jason said calming himself down, he was never good at acting.

"Oh, Daughter?" Dennis asked, now puzzled by the recent news.

"No, Employer or something" Jason answered.

"Either way just trust me that you will have to wait before you can do this" Dennis finished.

"Alright" he replied as Dennis went over and pulled out a map. For the next two weeks Jason spent his time attacking Pirates and Privateers alike and doing everything Dennis and his subordinates had told him to the letter, his Tatau growing with every day that passed, but none of that mattered, it was all merely obstacles he needed to overcome to get closer to his goal, he even managed to get some medicine for Daisy whom he found over that time period and met the insane doctor Alexandria talked about, yet he never once mentioned to Dennis about him running into her.

Over 70 pirates met their demise at his hands and killing became easier and easier, soon it was like a second language, he began to understand how Vaas could cope killing people. It was the end of the week when Jason had made one last trip for Dr. Earnhardt. "Thank you so much" the doctor said happily opening the stolen crate of medicine and other chemicals.

"You're welcome, by the way, I have a message from someone for you" Jason replied checking Daisy who was still lying on the bed decorated for a child.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, it was from a woman named Alexandria, from up north, she says to stop digging up her beans"

"Blasphemy! Last I checked she was not married to Mr. McGregor and his Garden!" He answered showing his dilapidated mental state.

"Yeah, I guess she's just being nosey"

"Well she needs to keep her nose out of it! I earned that carrot fair and square!" He finished.

"I thought they were beans?"

"That's what she wants you to think Lad" He answered changing to a Scottish voice as Daisy looked up to Jason.

"If he takes off his pants, I'm going back to the pirates" She said gripping his pant leg.

"I wouldn't blame you" he answered with a chuckle when his phone rang, It was Dennis. "Yeah?"

"Jason! We have found Riley, they are holding him at the southwest end of the island, you had better hurry, they are bringing in an escort" Dennis informed him. Jason looked to Dr. Earnhardt and put his hand on the doctor's shoulder. "Watch over her doctor" he said.

"You got it my dear boy" Earnhardt replied as Jason ran out the door of the worn down house. "AND WATCH OUT FOR TALKING FOXES!" He added.

As Dennis walked towards his hut a woman stood there waiting for him. "Dennis, how is our Warrior doing?" She said quietly as her barefooted, tattooed and shirtless guards stood by her, holding their rifles at the ready.

"He is doing fine, though I worry something may be up with him and the enemy" Dennis said sharing his concerns.

"How?" she asked.

"The Pirates are being taken care of quickly and continue to try to kill Jason"

"As is the Ink Demon has been ordering it's human formed minions to do"

"Yes, but the Privateers, they have nearly ceased all operations, there has been not one single raid on any of our outposts and Jason has not met any resistance to them when he goes to his territory"

"That is quite particularly odd"

"However, I just learned that Hoyt has died and some woman took his place, It could be-"

"Silence!" She said interrupting him. "It is the same demon, just in a different shell, however, this time it must be attempting something worse, you had told me he was captured by him?"

"Yes"

"Then he may have been poisoned by it's latest form during his imprisonment"

"Do you think so?"

"Do you question my power?"

"No Citra" He finished feeling scorned as the villagers stayed their bowed poses on the dirt.

"I guess I will need to take care of this myself" She said as she walked off with her warriors in tow, leaving a silent environment in the air while the villagers rose to their feet and resumed their lives.

Meanwhile, Hoyette and her people sat around the table discussing their latest plans. "Well, When do you suppose we should take action on the Rakyat?" she asked while sipping her cocktail.

"Well, Why not now? Just because we are waiting for one person to join our team?" One asked.

"It can change the tide of the whole battle and make things much easier for us, the less assassins the better, Besides, even if he doesn't I ordered some gunships to come help us" she replied with a tort.

"Mam, Why are we holding Riley in a place where Jason can get him is a better question" Another figure cloaked in the dim lighting noted.

"Because we-What?" She put her glass down as her eyes dilated.

"Our Radio Tapper has picked up reports of Brody heading to the Southwestern point of the Island to get Riley" One figure on her computer informed Hoyette as one of her eyes twitched.

"We have no security down there how is that possible, how did Riley get there, WHO THE HELL DID THAT?!" She Screamed realizing what was just going on.

"Well, if it wasn't us, then who?"

"Vaas! Where is he? Oh shit if he-"

"No mam, I just checked on vid feed and got off the phone with him, he is up in the north doing his job of checking the rejects and whatnot"

"Oh" she said as her facial expression dropped to the hard wood floor, her mouth just hanging open. The room fell silent as she picked her face up off the cleaned floor and walked over to the window. "Where are the others?"

"All stored up north"

"Excellent, then I guess we can let whoever freed him get away with this one, two is better than none"

Jason pulled the jeep over to the side of the road, watching the people down in the camp on the coast, there was a large black semi and small campfires around it, he saw Riley tied to a random pole stuck in the ground. The figures had black uniforms like swat gear with an eye insignia on their vests backs. He Slid down the hill side getting mud on his already messy shoes and crept around from bush to bush approaching Riley, their gasmasks were polarized and they carried weapons unknown to the island.

He got in front of Riley as he came around and made eye contact with Jason, he tried to mouth words but was silenced by Jason slowly drawing a knife to cut him loose. "Evening" A voice called out behind him, he quickly turned to see all of the protectors facing him, guns at ease, and a middle figure in some kind of black trench coat and gold visor. "Are you Jason Brody?" the figure said in a calm manor.

He kept his defensive stance. "What of it?" he uttered.

"Relax Buddy, you can have your friend, we were just keeping him tied up so he won't run off" they continued.

"Yeah as if" he replied, Riley was too terrified to move or speak.

"You aren't really here for your friends are you?"

"Of course I am!"

"Whatever you say, but I know who you're looking for" the voice tempted as Jason finished cutting Riley free and began walking towards the mysterious person, the protectors clearing a path for him.

"Look I am leaving with Riley"

"No one's stopping you"

"Alright" he added as he and Riley slowly walked out of the circle, but before they starting going up the hill a black and lighted blue object flew towards them, he caught it, it was a GPS. "The blue dot is where he is, no need to thank us" they finished with a smile.

"Why are you doing this?" He said trying to hide his excited discovery.

"Because, you are a very valuable asset, and although I can't say much, I will say to watch for the eye, cause we'll be watching you" They finished as they raised their hand and the team began walking away. Once they got back in the car. Riley turned to Jason. "Jason, who is he? Who were they?" He asked as the jeep wheel spun and the vehicle headed off towards the doctor's mansion. Jason was preoccupied trying to grasp how peacefully things just happened. "Jason?" Riley asked again trying to break Jason away from his trance. "JASON!" He yelled as he finally reached him.

"Sorry, What is it Riley?" he answered.

"Who the hell were they talking about?! Who are you looking for?" Riley said irritated.

In the spur of the moment of trying to get his thoughts together he jumped. "Grant" He said quickly, realizing in seconds what he had just let out of his mouth. Riley fell silent. "Oh, Right" he said feeling bad for forgetting Grant. The Jeep turned the corner and headed up the hill towards the white house. Jason too began to regret what he said as the car fell silent the rest of the way up to the patch of dirt between the greenhouse and the mansion. After he let Riley off and got a hardy wave from the doctor in his workshop, he slowly began to head down the road. pulling out the rectangular GPS that was given to him. He stopped the battle worn piece of steel when he reached the intersection of multiple roads, it was just north of here only by a couple of miles, he felt his heart beat faster as the blip flashed on and off and the name of the company that built it had been scratched off, all he could make out of it was. "Arma Inc" He made up his mind turned the steering wheel as yet another call came in.

"What is it?" He answered frustrated.

"Jason, get back here, the Pirates are closing off the area to the village" said the caller, it was Dennis.

"Dennis I won't be back, I need to get somewhere"

"You won't have time for that, they are closing in and we need you here now!" He demanded as he heard Villagers in the background sounding worried.

"Shit" Jason thought to himself.

-Hoyette- oh dear, I seemed to have forgotten what happened next!

-Guard- don't look at me!

-Hoyette- See if you can jog my memory, did he go to the GPS point? Or did he head back to the village where they needed him?


	5. Chapter 5

Humanity Lost Ch5

Hoyette- OOOh That's right! It was super bloody and violent!

Guard-Yes Mam, it was. I was on clean up.

Hoyette- I remember like it was yesterday...

Guard- It was a few days ago...

Hoyette- Shut the fuck up.

Jason stepped on the gas and the tires screeched against the gravel, he turned north and began heading towards the Village, there will be time to catch Vaas, Maybe the GPS is defective and Vaas is leading the charge? What if it only tells him where he is at the moment? Either way, he decided that maybe if the Pirates are there, Vaas is also. There was little time as he crossed the sand bridge heading towards what appeared to be fire and gunshots from the village, The sun was setting.

Up at the camp, Hoyette sat across from Vaas, his hands bloody. "Do you mind telling me what the hell you think you're doing? I said no movements until we're good and ready!" She scorned while Vaas' facial expression dropped from his usual insane smirk, it was the first she heard of the sudden attack on the Rakyat village. "You do not tell me what to do bitch!" He barked at her violently. "I AM YOUR BOSS!" She yelled back. Vaas then flipped the table over and got up in her face.

"YOU FUCKING CUNT I DO WHAT I WANT AND YOU CAN JUST SIT THERE AND SHUT YOUR MOUTH" He yelled loudly. The room grew quiet. "What is this about Vaas?" Hoyette asked, calming herself down. Vaas turned around and stood with his back facing her. "You, You can't understand it, they're going TO FUCKING TAKE HIM" he started tearing out before spiking in anger.

"Who? Who's they? Who is him?" She asked puzzlingly getting up from her lone chair, Her guards keeping at the ready parallel to his.

"Citra...she's gonna take him away from me..." he continued calming down but breaking down his own words. Hoyette had an idea who it was, but was not sure she was right. "Who is he Vaas?" She asked while his breathing continued to steady. "If only he didn't leave that night, if only I hadn't of kept him with that mother fucker" Vaas continued letting tears run down his face. It became clear, Jason, it was Jason who Vaas wanted to protect. "Now he's supposed to become their great warrior, I keep seeing him with her, killing me I CAN'T STAND IT!" He Shouted.

"Vaas, just because he's branded in their special voodoo magic thing doesn't mean he can't join you" She said calmly trying to re-assure him.

"You think it's that easy?!" Vaas replied.

"Look, we can only wait for him to come to you" Hoyette said with a caring expression while Vaas went silent. "And don't worry, I believe he feels the same way" She finished as Vaas regained himself and she and her guards began leaving the hut. "Don't think you'll get this fucking lucky again" Vaas said.

"Yyyyuuup" Hoyette replied knowing inside he felt better, but she'll never seriously count on that luck again to calm a crazy man.

Meanwhile, The village was filled with Gunfire, Pirates were dying left and right, it was like Jason was a whole new person, he slashed one's neck as he shot another through the head at the same time. He shouted and led on the Rakyat warriors, he felt so alive. Blood was spilled everywhere, unfortunately the Pirates radio channel device was one of the first things to burn so they had no Idea their boss told them to retreat. They all walked into their demises, one at a time, two when it looked really badass. never have the villagers scene such fury and anger before in their lives.

Citra watched from the tower with her men, smiling while watching Jason begin his transformation into the warrior she desired. When it was all over, the white walls of Amanaki Village were red and brown with blood, corpses lined the pathways, over 25 dead, Most at Jason's hands, who raised his machete into the air, shouting along with the rest of the villagers.

He felt amazing, he could feel the Tribe's power surge through him, he could also begin to feel anger at those who sent the Pirates in the first place. "It was Hoyette, Hoyette!" he told himself trying to disbelieve that Vaas could've done this, that in truth Vaas just wanted to kill Jason and finish the job. Jason went silent, later that night he washed off the blood from his slender body. He looked at his arm, the Tatau had once again grown, he could feel it's power that kept soothing his wounds.

Jason found his way to his bed in his boxers, He looked out the window of the hut, the moon was out and the stench of the dead had been covered by the flower's scent being blown in from the East. He laid there thinking about Vaas, he would find him again, he will never give up. He pulled out the GPS that he received earlier, it was still working, he looked up back at the moon, Hoping Vaas was thinking of him.

And off in another region Vaas looked out at the same moon, Hoping Jason still held him in his heart.

Hoyette arrived back at her estate. "Mam, there is a message for you" One of her secretaries said.

"Thank you" she replied as she headed for her office and opened up her laptop, one message was recieved. She opened it, It read. "THE INCIDENT OF THE PAST IS HERE TO HAUNT YOU ONCE AGAIN" with a distinct eye insignia put at the end of it Her Face become Pale White, as she backed away from the Laptop. "no...no...No...No... NO!" She kept saying to herself when one of her guards came in and looked at the message. "Mam?" She asked. "What is the Incident?"

"I...I never talk about that Incident" She said to herself with a horrified look on her face.


End file.
